crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abel09
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Updates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simrock (Talk) 12:16, December 1, 2012 Promotinal Messenger Congratulations on your promotion to Administrator Abel - now you can delete unused pages and ban troublemaker without having to ask on my Talk Page. Keep up your good work! RonBWL (talk) 13:15, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap! I did not see this coming! lol I will try best, Ron! Thanks, again! Abel09 (talk) 15:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) My Talk (English) Yeah i have been going back through and adding the gallery section. I saw somebody did it for a few of the guns, so i've been copying. Thanks though, and yes i will add the list soon <3 GeneralOh (talk) 16:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Good News! :D Abel09 (talk) 14:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey abel. Which RF.REZ are the gun templates found? There is a few i need for the wikia. I know how to unpack REZ Thx GeneralOh (talk) 22:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The only ones which I found having gun pictures is RF017 and RF019. I don't know anymore. It's better if you ask someone who used to edit the CrossFire files but it mainly RF019. Abel09 (talk) 16:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) http://wikiwiki.jp/crossfire/ http://crossfire.wikin.com/wiki/Crossfire_Wiki There is some more, bookmarked on other pc though will send you later GeneralOh (talk) 11:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm in the process of getting all the maps, maps. from the rez files. Will upload them soon, maybe they'll help. Also have you tried searching for videos..would give you good idea. There is also quite a few oldschool maps without a page yet. GeneralOh (talk) 01:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Abel. I think we should get together in-game and take some HD screenshots of the maps. Like spawns, and bomb sites, etc. Can do same in CFCN.. Think would rly cool for Gallerys. Idk i if i can do it this weekend though, maybe monday. GeneralOh (talk) 02:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think that sounds great! Monday sounds good! I am feel all next week. Abel09 (talk) 08:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Abel! It's me of Z8's forum: ytSMEXYYYCF =) However, I wanted to ask you if you might be able to fix the knife icon of this page? :) http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/Knife Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 18:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of realized before...lol Anyway, what you mean by fixing the knife icon? Do you mean by putting all knife variant images in? If so, then if you can upload the images, then I will be able to do it. At the moment, I am currently fixing the Grenade page. Abel09 (talk) 19:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I am going to update all images needed - If you find any, feel free to send me a message. Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 22:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, okay. Check your Z8Games message. Abel09 (talk) 22:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) You missed me? :D A little... :D Abel09 (talk) 15:42, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Now I am back. :D Ahmedo.torpedo (talk) 16:12, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh! That's good news!! We can always use more people to help out especially when there is only a few of us. Welcome back! Abel09 (talk) 16:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC)